S1E4 "A Dark Knight"
It’s morning in Gotham City, as the criminals who are otherwise afraid of what lurks in the night start to come out to wreak havoc. But, on this day, the Man of Steel is in town, and stops all the criminals with ease before they manage to try anything. Commissioner Gordon, who happens to notice one of these events occur, goes up to Superman and asks what he is doing in Gotham of all places and when he mentions Batman’s name, Gordon stops him and tells him “Wrong time of day, pal, come back in 12 hours. He’ll be ready to talk then.” But this didn’t stop Clark, as he knew where to go. Bruce Wayne just finished a meeting with the Board of Trustees at his company: Wayne Enterprises. Just before he manages to call his butler, Alfred, to tell him that he is coming home, Superman knocks on his window. Wayne asks what he is doing here and gives him a secret code that tells him that it isn’t the time to talk. Finally listening to the warnings, Clark leaves the city and returns hours later, at nighttime. As Clark tries to look for Bruce, he instead gets found by the Batman. Batman asks him what he wanted, and Clark throws down the canister, claiming that he needs help investigating it and he needs someone with a good eye to take a look at the different properties of the chemical, find out what makes it tick. Batman agrees to his terms, telling him that if something like this exists, he wants to know about it too. Before Superman manages to leave, the Batsignal is lit, and Batman claims that he doesn’t need his help and that he can handle it alone. Clark follows him anyways, trying to remain in stealth to learn what is going on. He overhears that Bane has collected a group of followers and is about to head to City Hall to knock it down and create a new rulership in the city. This is when Superman’s stealth fails, and Batman learns of him following him and listening in to what he was doing. With this now known, Batman relents and allows Superman to tag along to help him defeat Bane. When they arrive at City Hall, they can see that Bane came prepared, with armored tanks protecting him as he walked up the steps. While Batman at first attempted to go for Bane, he saw that the tanks were a bigger priority, and called for Clark to take them out. As he did that, he rushed at Bane, who swatted him away like a fly. Then, when Clark went in to punch Bane, he knocked him into a pillar of the Hall. A brawl ensued where Superman and Batman traded punches at Bane until his venom lines were cut and he falled down, unconscious. Batman then thanked Superman for his help, of which Clark was surprised that Batman actually said, “Thank You”, to which he was just given a glare. Then Batman vanished without a trace and left a note that said that he would call Clark when he got the answers he needs. Satisfied at this, Superman flies back to Metropolis. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Jon Hamm as Batman Gary Oldman as Commissioner James Gordon Dave Bautista as Bane Category:Episodes Category:Last Son of Krypton Episodes